


Soft

by AroArtem



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Sleepiness, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroArtem/pseuds/AroArtem
Summary: Adora is very sleepy, very articulate, and very in love with her cat gf.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 404





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Set far enough in the future that Catra feels comfortable being part of the best friends squad and Adora has learned to let herself relax.

Adora loved the stars. She didn’t think the novelty would ever wear off. They were so breathtakingly beautiful she could barely believe it.

She lay in the grass holding Catra’s hand, their heads resting on Melog’s warm, gently purring belly. Bow and Glimmer lay within arm’s reach, and the smoldering remnants of a bonfire crackled by their feet.

Adora had dragged them all out tonight to stargaze like Razz said she used to do with Mara. Glimmer had taught her and Catra how to make s’mores, which Adora thought tasted like actual literal magic. After they’d all had their fill of s’mores, they’d lain in the grass and pointed out pictures they imagined in the stars and talked for hours about magic and life and the incredible vastness of the cosmos.

Now they lay in silence, just taking it in. Adora felt completely content. A perfect moment. A perfect night.

She let her eyes close…

…

“Hey, guys? I think Adora’s losing it a bit,” Catra called.

Adora lazily opened her eyes again. Catra, Bow, and Glimmer had sat up. She could hear Glimmer snickering and Bow cooing at how cute she was.

“Wha—I’m not ‘losing it’. I am awake.” Shoot, her slurred words were betraying her. She had to double down. “’N fact, I’m a trained soldier an’ I am allllllways alert. I am She-Ra, Princess of Power!” She tried to make her eyes glow for effect, but she didn’t think it worked. Her friends were all laughing at her now. She giggled. “I’m funny.”

“Yes, you’re very funny, loser,” said Catra. “I think we should get you to bed though.”

“Yeah, I think it’s time for all of us to get some sleep,” Glimmer yawned. She and Bow rose and stretched and then started packing up their supplies. Catra moved to help but Adora tightened her grip on Catra’s hand.

“No… stay.”

Catra glanced down at her, then back at Bow and Glimmer.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll pack up,” said Bow. Adora was vaguely aware of him piling handfuls of dirt onto their campfire.

Catra turned back to Adora, who stared up at her sleepily. Looking at Catra was like stargazing. Just as breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes sort of sparkled in the starlight. Full of so much love. Incredible.

Adora raised a pointing finger and slowly brought it up to touch the tip of Catra’s nose. “You,” she declared. “Pretty. Eyes have stars in them.” She let her hand drop, pleased with herself.

“Um,” said Catra, bemused. “Thanks?”

Hm. She didn’t totally seem to understand the depth and significance of Adora’s statement. That was okay. She’d tell her again later. “Love you,” she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Catra purred and Adora could hear the smile in her voice. “I love you too, Adora.”

…

“Alright, come on, sleepyhead, we’re going home,” said Glimmer.

“Who’s sleepy? I’m not sleepy,” Adora slurred.

Catra stood and helped Adora up. Melog rose and shook out their mane, and Adora promptly leaned on them for support. She cleverly passed this off as a hug, and she was sure no one noticed because she was She-Ra and She-Ra would never need support.

Suddenly they were all in Adora’s room. How did that happen? Oh, of course, Glimmer had teleported them. Adora knew that. Nothing got past her expertly trained senses.

“Goodnight, Adora,” said Bow, smiling at her. “We’ll be right next door if you need us.”

“Night, Bow. Night, Glimmer.”

“See you tomorrow, Catra,” said Glimmer. Then she and Bow were gone.

While Adora and Catra changed into their pyjamas—sleep shorts and sports bras—Melog hopped onto the foot of the bed, shrank down to a more reasonable size, kneaded the bed a little, and curled up and closed its eyes.

Adora and Catra climbed into bed and snuggled close to each other, face to face.

“Goodnight, Adora,” said Catra, purring deeply. “Thanks for taking us stargazing.”

Her gaze was so soft, like there was nothing more precious than Adora in the entire universe. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips on Adora’s, the softest kiss there ever was.

“So soft,” mumbled Adora. Her brain was buzzing. So happy and _so_ sleepy. It took an enormous effort to move, but she lifted her hand to gently stroke Catra’s face, then let it fall down to her neck. “Soft face. Fuzzy.”

Catra smirked, trying not to laugh. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Adora’s hand moved down Catra’s arm and dropped over her exposed back. It was like petting a cloud. A beautiful cloud. Who could kiss her. And who she was in love with.

“Soft cloud,” she mumbled intelligently. Her eyes closed of their own volition. “Fuzzy baby. With star eyes.” Yes, she was excellent at articulating her thoughts. Good thing too, because this was very important information for Catra to know.

“Alright, Adora. Whatever you say.”

“Night. Love you.”

Catra pressed one last soft kiss on Adora’s nose. “Goodnight.”


End file.
